Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel mixtures, to a process for preparing these mixtures, to compositions comprising these mixtures, and to the use thereof as biologically active mixtures, especially for control of harmful microorganisms or pests in crop protection and in the protection of materials and as plant growth regulators.
Description of Related Art
It is known that phthalic acid amides (Ryanodine receptor inhibitors class) have insecticidal activity (see, e.g., EP 0 919 542, WO 2004/018410 or WO 2010/012442). Cyano group containing phthalic acid amide-based compounds and their preparation are further disclosed in WO 2012/034472.